So Cold
by TsukiNamida
Summary: Dawn is kidnapped and the gang gets there to stop the biggest apocalypse yet against these people with black eyes and telekinetic abilities. Dawn's blood is spilled while the, once thought gone, first evil distracts them. A man and the first take Dawn through the portal and Buffy, in a desperate attempt to stop them, follows. Buffy is now in 2011 and none of them ever existed.


I've died many times already. The first was when I was 16 and the master took a bite out of me before leaving me to drown. I was so scared going down that path, knowing that I would die. The idea that what I did was more real than I realized woke me up and I reacted badly after he was defeated. My mortality came crashing down and I didn't want to deal with it anymore.

I died metaphorically when I was 17 and had to send my first love into a hell dimension so that a vicious demon wouldn't rise. A part of my innocence, what was left of it anyway, and my soul left me that day. Add that on top of my mom finally realizing what was going on and reacting negatively? I shut them all out and ran before finally coming back.

And while the next two years did bring pain, Angel left, my sister slayer turned bad, at least I didn't die. But I did lose my mother and gained a sister, magical concoction and all. We mourned our mother until realization hit that I would not be able to take down a goddess and I shut down. Then I was told that death was my gift. Crappy right? And they didn't even leave a gift receipt.

I jumped. They cried. I slept. They mourned. I was at peace. They tore me away.

When I came back, I came back with memories that were and were not mine. There had been an alternate reality, one where I never came to Sunnydale and became the slayer and the council had found me. I was shocked at the life I lived and how they treated the potentials, potentials who could save the world. Way to go council. And to think, had they found me I would have most likely ended up like in that alternate reality, ripped away from my family as a toddler, presumed dead. Trained to be nothing more than a tool of the council. Brainwashed and 'toughened' up as they said.

I still remembered the feel of the Masters hands as he snapped my neck, giving me my wish even before I would know that I would want it.

I had a death wish that year and I died once more on the way to the hospital, this time by a gun shot. Willow saved me in the end but then she went all Darth Willow as we called it afterwards. My death wish was so close but I shoved it to the side. By then I knew why slayers died early, I knew of the calling they got. They wanted peace but there was nothing they could do so long as they were the chosen one, they had a duty to uphold and had to keep fighting.

As much as I wanted my grave I knew I couldn't. They needed me and I would do everything to keep them safe. My life would have a purpose.

But life has a funny way of repaying you, doesn't?

Because they kicked me out, told me I wasn't worthy of leading. They never realized that I did what I had to do because no one else would give the calls. We were at war and needed all the help we could get, I know there was something that would help us but after that disaster of a mission I know it wouldn't happen.

But we won. The potentials were activated and the first was defeated. The Hellmouth sunk and we never saw it since.

Afterwards they tried to go back to normal but it wasn't the same. Too much had been done and once I healed from a stab wound I left. They found me and told me that I was abandoning my duty, my birthright. What was that they had said? That I had just been lucky to be born with this. Oh right, some birthright.

I had enough and wasn't responsive since I had lost one of the few people that had my back, why should she try when they hadn't? When they gave up?

They were angry but in the end she went, took care of what she had caused and made sure the girls had a better chance than in the past. It was awkward since they weren't on the best terms (though she did patch things up with Dawn for the most part and Faith had always been on her side) but she didn't care, it wasn't about them it was about these girls who had been thrust into this dark world and she'd be damned if she didn't do her best to take care of them.

It took a bit but before long they had a nice system going and things were looking up. Then the apocalypse happened. Again.

"Faith! Take the left flank! We need to stop them!"

"Five by five B!"

The fighting was endless, they had already lost good people and she shoved that to the side, knowing she wouldn't be able to mourn them just quite yet. She knew they had to act quickly and win or else they would lose more and might even lose the war.

She hated the idea of losing, after everything they went through to lose now would be unimaginable. But what do you do when someone claims to be working for the dark prince himself, the morning star?

They had taken Dawn, said something about using her to open the realms. Been there, done that and all she got was a lousy shirt...oh and a nifty tombstone too.

Dawn was supposed to have been safe but somehow this thing, much like the first, had gotten to people's heads. And eventually, it possessed them too. It didn't take over Dawn but it did take over Xander. And because of that...

She stopped her brain from thinking farther as one of the Slayerettes went flying past her, the man with black eyes laughing as she landed at an angle that could only mean death.

"You think you can win? We have the key and our master will lay waste to this world and the rest!"

Buffy swung her scythe, cutting his head off, "see the thing I don't get and never will, why do they want to destroy the world? I mean, then there won't be anything there for them to rule. Or get them things. Makes no sense to me."

"I hear ya B. What's the point in that?" the banter helped with dealing with the fact they had lost someone else. Another girl, dead too young.

"Stupid human, you have no idea what he means. This is beyond you." came a woman's voice as she lifted Faith into the air. Faith was choking as she struggled to break free but these things had the mojo on their side.

"Yeah? So explain." Buffy beheaded her as well.

"Our master will rid the world of mortals and you cannot stop us. We are infinite. No matter what, we will not die from your means. We continue to be reborn and so long as there are mortals to control, you cannot win. And you will no longer pose a threat to us." Faith got this next one. "Geez, its creepy how they do that." she commented through a cough.

"BUFFY!"

Buffy whirled as she heard Dawn's scream, she was tied between two poles, hanging high up. Buffy didn't even think as she ran straight towards her, where a dozen of the black eyed men stood guard. She went flying again but a call to Willow had the men flying as well. Faith was almost there now as another levitated next to Dawn, knife in hand. Buffy felt fear in her, the same fear she had felt when her sister had been with Glory. She pushed her body to the limits to get there as Faith grabbed a knife and flung it at the woman and while it startled her it did not stop her. Faith then jumped high up as possible, her hand grabbing a hold of the woman's foot before gravity took hold but rather than both fall they were still in mid- air. Faith took this moment to climb up her back, hand grabbing another knife and sticking it into her throat, literally tearing the neck off. That gave way and they both fell.

Willow was there with Buffy and they were getting Dawn down.

"You haven't won." They froze as that had come in Buffy's voice but she hadn't spoken it. They turned and saw a copy of herself, "Long time no see, miss me?"

"Where did you come from?" Buffy snarled out.

"Oh, I've been places, Slayer. Seen things you wouldn't imagine. And I'm going to finish what I started. Hell on earth, even if only until every last human is dead."

"Yeah well last time you failed. And way to rehash Glory's idea, that was so five years ago."

The First grinned, "Yeah well now I have a secret weapon. One that you won't be able to beat. It's funny, one world falls and soon enough others follow. A domino effect. And yours will be the first."

"Blah blah blah. Don't you get bored of talking? I can't talk that much even if I tried."

The first face hardened, "Well if you're so eager...let me show you my new trick that I learned from a very...talented individual. No consent needed."

Before they could snap a comeback, the first flew at Buffy and she screamed as she felt her mind, her body, her very soul being invaded by the entity. She held her head in her hands as she felt the first searching, digging through her deepest, darkest memories and bringing them to light in order to get an upper edge.

"What's happening Red?"

"Oh my goddess, it's trying to possess Buffy! The first can't do that to her! She's supposed to do it to only those who have agreed or have been broken down, if that!"

"How do we stop it?!" screamed Dawn trying to make her way to Buffy but being held back by Faith.

"I don't know!" cried Willow.

"Do something!"

"Alright!" She placed her hands on Buffy's head and dove in, fighting to kick the First out. What she hadn't expected was for the first to dive from Buffy to her, it seemed to attach itself to her magic and before she knew it she was being overwhelmed.

"Oh god, it's got Willow! Faith, Buffy what do we do?" Dawn was trying to think through all the books, trying to remember anything that could help. If it got Willow they were finished. Faith went flying and Dawn gasped as the sword went through her before being pulled out, she fell forward but was caught.

"DAWN!"

"Tsk, should have been paying attention. Thanks for giving me what I want." he said as a portal opened and he stepped through with Dawn in hand. The first was suddenly at the portal, as Buffy, grin wide, "Nice job protecting her." and she stepped through as the portal began to close.

"NOO!" screamed Buffy as she threw herself at it and flew through as it closed. She coughed as she rolled up, scythe in hand as she looked around desperately for Dawn and the man, "DAWN! DAWN!" she screamed as she ran out, looking for any sign of them.

Nothing, it was an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere and there was absolutely no sign of them, not even a twinge from the creepy possessed guy, "Dawn..." she felt hopeless and it pained her to think that she had failed. Rocky as their relationship could be, she was her sister and she had sworn to protect her.

She limped on the side of the side of the road until she reached a dinner that was open 24/7 and walked in, not paying attention to her appearance. There were quite a few gasps but she went to the counter, "Phone! I need to use your phone!"

The waitress was shocked but simply produced the corded item. Buffy dialed but it said the number was no longer in service. She tried, again and again she tried. Not in service or someone else entirely.

"Miss?" She turned to a man in a Sheriff uniform. "Are you alright? Did someone hurt you?" He had his hand on his gun holster, "Where did you get that weapon?"

Buffy stared before glancing around, "I'm fine. I should go." she stated simply, hanging up the phone.

"Miss I can't let you walk around with that, it's dangerous."

Buffy stared at him before walking past him. His hand went to her arm and she reacted. He was on the ground in a painful hold in an instant. People gasped and screamed, trying to hide. She looked down at the Sheriff before letting him go and walking out. Once outside, she went to a cargo truck and snuck inside as she heard the commotion inside. She would have to make her way to a safe house and figure out what was going on first before being able to act. She needed to gather her bearings, get help and only then would she be able to help Dawn, running around would do nothing for either of them.

It took her a few stops before she realized she had no way of contacting the others for help, none of them existed. All the places they had hidden away for Slayers in need? Gone. Sunnydale? Not a real city, or hole. She had no one. Then she realized she had no idea how to find Dawn. What set her over the edge?

When she realized she was no longer 2008 it was now 2011.

Just what exactly was going on?

* * *

I should not be posting this. But this damn plot bunny would not leave me alone! And all those Buffy/Dean AMV's were so not helping. I absolutely love this idea and I know this is just the prologue but I'm excited and hope that it won't decide to leave me now that I actually posted. -.-

I'm doing this with limited knowledge on Supernatural, as I've only seen up to Season 3 but I do know what happens later on.

Anyway, thoughts?


End file.
